narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Muyama
Kenji Muyama (健二 Muyama) '''a Konohagakure shinobi of jonin rank. He is known for his incerdible speed, which most people remark to appear as if he were flying from place to place. In all of Team Cerberus Kenji has the greatest speed in the group, allowing to gain the name ''Ziz (ジズ)'' or ''Sky King (空の王) '''''although its also likely that he got this name because of his self created Wind Release ninjutsu that allows him to fly. He is also quite adept at this. Appearance He is an average height man with a slightly muscular build. He has spiky white hair with a scar on his left eye. He has one black eye and one red one as is a trait of the Muyama Clan. His attire consists the basic jonin get up. A black long sleeved shirt, a Konoha jonin vest with a pair of black trousers and black sandals. He also has white bandages taped round his shins over his trousers. Personality Kenji usually has a dull expression on his face and as such looks bored almost all the time. He isn't necessarily a groupy but he doesn't mind company infact he enjoys it but he'll never be the one to go look for it. He is also quite the fun lover especially when it come to pulling pranks on his teamate Genki Ryuzaki he is all for it all the time. Kenji has a massive problem with time keeping, which means he will more or less always be late for a meeting. This is because he always has this notion that he has more time then he actually does so he will always get delayed doing miscillanious things. This is ironic because he is renouned for his speed, but its probably only in battle, which is what Genki keeps on telling him. Abilities Taijutsu Kenji is somewhat of a taijutsu genius. This skill mskes him capable of taking on multiple opponents as well as opponents much bigger than him without much difficulty. He has great reflexes, speed and agility which facilitate his taijutsu, making it very hard to actually take him on in battle. However his stamina is not so great and as such he isn't capable of fighting for too long without taking a break, but he compensates for this with his incredible brut strength inorder to take down opponents quickly. 558756_483763981654344_1901552129_n.jpg|Kenji's fight with Jin Doku images (3).jpg|Kenji's mass Shadow Clone Jutsu Uchiha_Taijutsu_Combo_Hilt3.png|going crazy with taijutsu Ninjutsu Kenji's greatest ninjutsu is his self taught ninjutsu, Scorch Style which he uses by combining his wind and fire chakra natures. Nature Manipulation Kenji is quite adept at using both his chakra natures. He execute amazing fire and wind release jutsu without much difficulty and also he is capable of using multiple fire and wind jutsu in repeated succession effectively without wasting a great deal of chakra when using them. Scorch Style The scorch style is used when wind and fire chakra natures are fused together in an attack. Kenji first came up with the idea for this upon hearing about Pakkura's kekkei genkai from one of his father's stories. He therefore created this to mimic Pakkura's technique although it doesn't work in the same way. Where Pakkura's ability dehydrates the opponent Kenji's burns through them by using immensely hot fire balls capable of melting rock. Kenji uses this technique by creating two shadow clones, one to manipulate the fire chakra, the other manipulates the wind chakra and he himself through shape manipulation turns them into balls of fire which he then hurlsat his enemies. Genjutsu Kenji has a zero affinity for genjutsu and is therefore incapable of using it and is also very suseptable to genjutsu attacks. The main reason for this is that it is a characteristic of the Muyama Clan to be incapable of using genjutsu and to be easily taken in be it. However, due to his several battles with Genki he is slowly learning the ways of combating genjutsu.